Cinco pasos para llegar al enamoramiento
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Tweek pasa por las cinco fases que conlleva aceptar el enamorarse de alguien. Dedicado a GabiC.


Hola! este fic va dedicado a GabiC por ser fantastica :D le debia este fic desde hace tiempo, espero que te guste ^^

Declaimer. SP no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cinco pasos para llegar al enamoramiento**

- Explícame que es exactamente lo que sientes- siempre comprensivo Token, con su codo apoyado en la mesa de la cafetería y su mejilla en su mano. Esperando paciente la respuesta del rubio con una sonrisa ligera.

- P-pues…- Tweek tembló un poco, pero siguió.- Cuando le veo siento cosquillas en el estomago ¡gah! mi cara arder y de la nada mi usual torpeza, de la cual ya me acostumbre, me hace sentir mas idiota que nunca.

- Eso… es estar enamorado, Tweek. No creí que fueras una persona inocente a los dieciséis años…- Token alzo una ceja y río suave.

- …

- …

- Yo conozco los síntomas del enamoramiento Token… pero lo que me hace dudar ¡Ngn! es… que si enserio estoy enamorado entonces se de un ¡Presión! hombre…

El afro americano parpadeo repetidas veces, sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decia.

_Negación:_

- ¡No! no puedo estar enamorado de ¡Ngn! Craig Tucker- Tweek se jalaba los cabellos.- Soy un macho pecho peludo que se respecta ¡Y ÉL TAMBIEN! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Facebook lo dijo…

- Tweek, estas diciendo incoherencias…

- ¡No-oh!

El más alto suspiro viendo como sus otros dos amigos (Craig y Clyde), se acercaban a sentarse. Dios… iba a arder Troya…

- Hola Tweek- saludo el pelinegro con su cara poker y su voz monótona.

- …

- … ¿Tweek?- Clyde ladeo la cabeza, extrañado.

- ¡NO!- sin mas se levanto y salio corriendo de la cafetería mientra echaba la culpa a los aliens y a Facebook.

Craig parpadeo aun con mirada neutral mientras Clyde reia nervioso. Token solo pudo agachar la cabeza. Se hizo la nota mental de no permitir que Tweek le contara sus problemas de nuevo… al menos antes el rubio no huia a menos que alguno de ellos dijera "gnomo".

_Ira:_

- Tweek, ¿tienes los apuntes de matemática?- Craig se acerco al escritorio de Tweek mientras este ocultaba su hoja con corazoncitos donde dentro colocaba "Tweek y Craig".

Seh, macho pecho peludo….

- ¿Para?- no sabia por que, pero la presencia de Craig le irritaba, le hacia recordar esos picazones en el estomago y en- otra- parte- mas- que- no- mencionara.

- ¿Para que supones, idiota? Me quede dormido...- Y para colmo Le dice idiota... ¡Oh no! eso era la guerra.

- ¿Por qué debería? ¡Ngn! Para colmo me llamas idiota.

- ¿Cuál es tú problema? Solo bromeaba- Craig también se había irritado- olvídalo, iré a pedírselo a alguien más.- sin mas se fue.

Tweek enserio que fue un idiota y ahora sentía la necesidad de tirarse por la ventana.

_Negociación:_

Quizá había forma de deshacerse de ese sentimiento. ¡Exacto! Kenny le había dado una perfectísima idea.

- Hola Bebe- saludo algo tímido.

Ya llevaba tiempo que no tenía sexo, quizá ese era el problema. Su abstinencia le hacia creer que se enamoraba de un hombre. Te luciste, abstinencia.

- ¿Qué sucede Tweek?- siempre coqueta la chica, con su hermosa melena rubia que usaba para jugar con uno de sus dedos. Tweek admitía que era atractiva y simpática… pero por algún motivo se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a alguien.

Después de un rato conversando ya faltaba poco para que alguno de los dos propusiera encontrarse en la habitación de alguno para "estudiar". Lo malo es que de nuevo sintió es necesidad de arrodillarse y llorarle a la persona a la que había "traicionado" su perdón.

Cuando una mirada fría se coló por su espalda lo entendió todo. Volteo lentamente y sus mirada verde choco con la gris de Craig Tucker, quien miraba todo con neutralidad… aunque el rubio pudo ver algo mas en aquella mirada.

No es que Craig no se halla acotado con nadie antes… entonces ¿Por qué lo miraba con toques de acusación?

- ¿Tweek?- Bebe miro extrañada el repentino cambio del chico.

- P-perdón ¡Gah! pero debo irme…- y otra vez salio corriendo en ese día. La rubia solo se encogió de hombro y siguió acomodando su casillero. Llevo su vista hacia donde el rubio había visto antes y hallo un Craig Tucker cerrando su casillero con furia y saliendo hacia el lado contrario al que Tweek había tomado.

_Depresión:_

- ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?!- lloraba de la forma mas marica en su cama mientras hundía la cara en su almohada. Token se había prometido no intervenir en esto y mírenlo ahora, sentado al lado de la cama de Tweek mientras lo oye gritar cosas como que "Craig me odia" y "Quiero café".

- Tweek, Craig no te odia…- trato de calmarlo, pero era inútil.

- ¡Claro que si! Él me miraba de forma acusadora y para colmo le había gritado luego de la clase de matemática- sorbió sus mocos con la nariz y volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada tan profundo que Token no logro identificar si lo que realmente quería el rubio era desahogarse o suicidarse.

- Si te digo que no te odia, es por que no te odia. ¡Por favor, Tweek! Es Craig, créeme que a las últimas personas que se atrevería a odiar es a sus amigos.

Tweek levanto su mirada llorosa y la poso en la de su amigo. Token siempre tan sabio y paternal… Tweek se pregunto ¿Que haría el grupo sin él?…

- Quizá… quizá tengas razón ¡Ngn! pero ya me canse de todo esto…- suspiro con frustración mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?- Tweek asintió- díselo… sabes que Craig no juzga a la gente por quienes son. En todo caso que no corresponda tus sentimientos, tampoco los despreciara… puede ser un hijo de puta, pero tampoco tanto.

- ¡OH JESUCRISTO!

_Aceptación:_

Bien, había llegado el momento. Tenia que hacerlo, debía acabar con todo de una puta vez.

De un movimiento rápido metió a Craig (que pasaba por el pasillo) al cuarto de conserje en el cual él estaba.

El pelinegro al verse arrastrado y encerrado hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y eso fue lanzar un golpe a quien lo halla capturado.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek llevo una mano a su mejilla y grito otro de sus improperios.

- ¿Tweek? ¿Qué pasa?- se acerco al rubio e hizo que quitase se mano de su mejilla, siendo el quien revisara el daño.- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, casi te rompo la nariz.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo por el contacto con las manos de Craig… oh si… eso era amor.

- Me gustas- soltó sin más, cerrando los ojos y esperando otro golpe de parte del más alto.

…

- Que entupido el conserje- renegó Clyde siendo seguido por Token. El castaño había derramado su bebida en el pasillo y ahora debía limpiar.

- Solo hazlo de una vez, las clases ya empezaran pronto…- Token abrió la puerta del cuarto del conserje y lo que vio lo dejo mudo. Tuvo que poner una maño sobre la boca de Clyde para callar su grito de sorpresa.

Cerró con cuidado y silencio la puerta. Donde Tweek y Craig se estaban comiendo a besos.

- Bien hecho, cafeinomano- Token susurro con una sonrisa, sitiándose orgulloso de su amigo. Clyde solo sonrío.

* * *

WIIIIII! me base en las fases para aceptar la muerte... me parecio gracioso remplazar "muerte" a "amor" XD

Reviews? ayudan a que halla mas Suke :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
